Keeping Up The Pace
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Xion and Vanitas share a workplace: her friends are jealous, but why? It's not like Vanitas is interesting or nice to her, or so Xion thinks until his actions change her thoughts. It's a race to see who can win their 'game', but are the results expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This fic is for Terra ForceXIII. Check out their stories, they're awesome! :D **

**It's not like we actually converse, but hey, I enjoy writing for others! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Xion sighed as she reshuffled the stack of papers in her hands. It was almost time for lunch, and she was already exhausted. Her new job was demanding, and, though she was more than up for it, it took a while to get used to.<p>

_Especially _the part where she had to wake up at five in the morning _every _morning and drive to her office.

_At least it's not lonely…_ But no. That was a lie. Xion could not remember a time where she felt lonelier: her supervisor and co-worker, a tall, dark-haired man named Vanitas, barely talked to her except when he needed something or was giving her orders.

Cell phone use was restricted, and the work was tiring.

_No. I won't give up. I'll show him that I can do this job, and better than him, too! Besides, ten more minutes til lunch. I can manage…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xion! Over here!" called out Naminé, waving to her dark-haired friend. She was sitting with their friends, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, at the café table they always hung out at. It was one of the largest ones out there, and had its own umbrella and stood in the middle of the café's pavilion, with a perfect view of the sea. Xion grinned and ran over.<p>

"Hey guys!" she greeted. Aqua smiled and Terra chose that moment to grace her forehead with a kiss. Naminé giggled.

"Terra… I thought we agreed that you wouldn't kiss Aqua outside?" The young man shrugged and grinned a goofy smile.

"Can't help it, Nami, she's just too beautiful!" The blue-haired teen blushed and Xion sighed.

"Terra… are you _sure _you're really twenty-two, and not seventeen, like Ventus?" The blond rolled his eyes.

"Keep me outta this, Xion. Have you had lunch yet?" Xion's empty stomach growled in response for her. Ventus nodded sagely and shoved his friends playfully out of the way.

"Hey!" the couple cried out in unison. Naminé moved from her seat on the bench and onto the table to make room for Xion. All of the other benches and chairs were filled with schoolbags and books. Xion glanced over them curiously.

"What's with…?" She gestured vaguely at the _stuff_ that was hogging all of the space. Aqua shrugged.

"Terra's been helping me study for my finals." The black-haired teen nodded and gratefully took the sandwich Naminé offered to her and unwrapped it.

Biting in, she made a face at the taste.

It was ham and cheese.

_Again_.

"Naminé, can't you make anything else other than ham 'n' cheese?" she asked. "I've been eating lunch with you guys every Wednesday, and every time I get the same sandwich! _Not _that I'm complaining…" she added hastily. Ventus grinned.

"Xion, Naminé knows how to burn _water_. At least the food you're eating isn't charred to a crisp!"

The blonde looked hurt.

"Aww, come on guys, I can make pasta…"

"Then why don't you make that instead?" teased Xion. They continued their banter as Terra ordered lunch from the café for all of them. After they ate, they agreed to resume their repartee the next week, and Xion stretched her arms, yawning.

"Oh… guys, it's getting late. I have about five minutes before I need to leave for work."

"_Actually_…" drawled a sudden voice, "I'm sure you've forgotten, but I warned you that your watch was a few minutes late. You were actually supposed to be in the office three minutes ago. Xehanort will roast us alive if you're not back soon. His papers are piling up, and his secretary is on leave: we'd better get started soon. Come along, Xion." A tall, lean man with midnight blue hair strode towards the five friends quickly, with an authoritative aura about him. He had stern golden eyes and a pale face, and a mouth set in a grimace.

Aqua and Naminé stared at him in awe.

"_This _is your co-worker, Xion? You never told us how hot he was!" whispered Naminé. Terra waved his hand in front of Aqua's eyes in a futile attempt to regain her attention. (_"Aqua? Hey, Aqua~?_")

But Xion barely heard her. Dashing around the table to gather her things (which had somehow scattered themselves, most likely due to Terra and Ventus), she hurriedly ran up to her supervisor.

"Sorry, Vanitas! I'll fix it later, thanks for coming for me!" she gasped out. Vanitas rolled his eyes and turned away, walking towards his black Porsche.

"Get in," he said shortly, and turned the engine on. Xion turned and waved back to her shocked friends as the car rolled away.

"Whew! Thanks," Xion said gratefully, smiling at him but faltering when she saw that his expression did not change. Vanitas's eyes flickered for a moment, glancing at her face, before he spoke.

"Yes, you have already conveyed your gratitude to me, Xion." He continued driving, ignoring the hurt silence.

Several minutes passed.

"H-how did you find me?" asked his younger coworker curiously. _Nothing can keep her down for long, can it? _He rolled his eyes.

"You go to the same café every Wednesday. When we're allowed to use our phones, you make plans with your friends to meet there the next Wednesday. In a _very_ loud voice, I may add." Xion made a face.

"Come _on_, Vanitas! I do not talk _that _loud! Honestly! You're worse than—"

"Than who? Hmm? We're here." The black-haired teen opened the door and ran out with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," called out Vanitas, amused. Xion stopped and turned around.

"Why not? _You _were the one who said that Xehanort would probably kill us if we were late any longer!"

"Yes, well… the elevator only goes to the fifth floor today. You'll have to walk the seven others by yourself."

He smirked at Xion's gaping mouth.

"Close your mouth, darling. You look like a fish."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO? How was it? Was it good? This is my first XionxVanitas fic (Vanitas is pretty hot. Just sayin'. Sora's too cheerful to be hot) [Zexion still rules all]! Reviews? Heheheh, a cliffhanger... ish... of sorts... kinda...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! I made it! Thanks for waiting, guys! I owe everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted a big, huge, thank you (with a hug included!) for reading! :D **

**In one month (about), my friend will come back from the States and he will sell me a netbook, with which I will type more stories/updates at night (when I should be sleeping, btw) and you guys will be more satisfied and happier xD **

**Warning: shock value, a bathroom scene... oh yeah two uses of 'Hell' :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Xion plopped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She had been at work later than usual and was dead tired.<p>

Glancing at the blaring red numbers on her digital alarm clock, she groaned.

It was eleven-forty-nine.

It is so late. I need to get ready for tomorrow… no. I need a shower first.

That's a better idea.

Getting up with a somewhat exaggerated groan, she picked up her blue pajamas off of the floor and walked to her bathroom, taking in a sharp breath of surprise as her feet contacted the cold porcelain tiles.

Five minutes later, the mirrors were completely fogged up and Xion leaned against the wall as the hot water hit her tired body.

Ahh… this feels so good… She hummed a wordless tune softly to herself as she began lathering up her hair with shampoo smelling of the sea. Naminé had given it to her as a birthday present a year ago, and Xion had instantly fallen in love with it—

—until Naminé had slyly asked if Vanitas digged the scent as well, causing Xion to blush profusely and immediately change the subject.

The nineteen year old giggled quietly to herself as she though of the humorous memory. As she rinsed out her hair, the oceanic scent invaded the air and tickled her nostrils. She dried herself off with her fluffy green towel and rubbed a circle on the fogged mirror with the palm of her hand in order to look at her face.

Her glass twin stared back at her, and began mimicking her movements: grabbing her hairbrush, brushing her hair, drying the ebony tresses off, and cleaning her teeth.

Several minutes passed, and the mirror began slowly unfogging just as Xion finished changing into her pajamas, when her doorbell rang.

Xion froze.

_Who the _hell _is at my house at… _she checked her clock. **12:35** _Dammit! I missed my wish! _Sighing, she glanced once more at the mirror (now nearly completely clear) and, satisfied that she looked decent enough to appear even in front of _Vanitas_, she opened the door, passed through her bedroom, down the hall, through her living room, and opened her front door wearily. _It's probably Naminé or Ventus… _

"What the _hell_—" Her eyes widened as they recognized who they were looking at and she froze.

Standing behind her door, with arms crossed, a raised eyebrow, and a smirk playing at his lips, stood Vanitas himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ughhh... SHORT. Dammit. BUT! An update still! :DDDD Cliffhanger, sorry. **

**QUIZ! Why do you suppose Vanitas is there? Review me your answers, please! Five will get you another chapter within two weeks ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! An update! :D**

**To everyone who stuck around, thank you so very much! I've been sick (but that's no excuse!), but I'm recovering, so that means more time to type up! **

**Oh, forget my rambling: Read on and enjoy!**

**_Shoutouts: Terra ForceXIII (of course!), DreamxXxStealer, and WeDidItForTheDead (hi~!)_**

* * *

><p>Xion stared in shock at her coworker standing before her door, her mouth only slightly open. Vanitas smirked at the flabbergasted teen.<p>

"I wonder if you greet everyone in this way, dear Xion..." he drawled. Xion considered scowling at her coworker, and settled instead for shooting a glare at him through her black bangs.

"Um... I don't mean this rudely, but _what exactly _are you doing here?" She blushed slightly as Vanitas's golden eyes glanced over her and fidgeted restlessly. His eyes found their way back up to her face; his expression was impassive.

"Nice 'jammies. Xehanort's been hit by a car." There was a pause as Xion's mind went blank. The two completely irrelevant comments uttered back-to-back had thrown her off.

"Wait... _What?_"

Her supervisor smirked again, and invited himself in to her small apartment. He turned and shut the door for her, and leaned against the wall with one hand before repeating his words.

"Xehanort's been hit by a car. Get changed, we're going to the hospital." Vanitas strode deeper into the apartment, and took a single apple from the fruit basket on Xion's dining table and bit into it, as he watched the stunned teen dash off into her room. He looked at the fruit in surprise as the door slammed shut. Xion had complied without question.

Maybe he was just lucky.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was tense and silent, with the black-haired teen staring out the window, and Vanitas weaving through the midnight traffic of the city, at questionable speeds. Orange streetlights bathed the inside of the car in patterned flashes, like a slow strobe light. The dark-haired man glanced at his subordinate every now and then, but she was locked in her position, and didn't look as though she'd move for a while.<p>

Stopped at a red light, he considered playing some music, but shook his head: it would have been 'inappropriate', what with their boss in the hospital in critical condition. Had the situation been different, he would have laughed at the young girl: she looked scared, and yet emotionless at the same time. Perhaps it was the flashes of light altering his perception? _No..._ he thought. _She's probably just thinking... running through answers and questions in her head. That's something she's likely to do. _He pulled up to the hospital parking lot, taking a right, and parked the vehicle in the legal space right in front of the door.

Xion jumped at the sudden stop, much to the amusement of Vanitas, and rolled her eyes wordlessly as he twisted the key out of its slot.

"We're here."

She opened her door and shut it hastily, looking almost _itching _to run into the building. Vanitas nodded at her restlessness, and quickly locked the car, running with her through the doors. He gave a salute to a redhaired woman sitting at the white desk a little ways from the doors; she looked up, nodded at him, and pointed to her right.

"Second floor; ward eight." Xion gave her a worried smile.

"Thanks, Aerith," Vanitas said shortly, and, taking Xion by the wrist, walked briskly to the elevator.

The door opened as soon as he pressed the button, and the lift took them to the next floor slowly. Seconds ticked by, and Xion began twisting her hands; a nervous habit. She looked up at him just as the speaker _ding_-ed, opening the doors, showing them an empty, dimly-lit, white hallway.

"What... happened?" Vanitas flicked his glance at her.

"Oh, you found your voice. About time." Xion almost glared at him, but restrained herself; he was probably stressed about this, too, just hiding it better. Vanitas gave her a wry smile as they began walking down the hall. "Xehanort was working late again at our office, and finally decided to go home at around ten. A drunk hit him in his car while he was crossing the street; he's fine, but the boss broke both femurs, and bruised three ribs. I was talking to Aerith, so I saw the ambulance crew take him into the ER. He'll live. He wanted to see you, though. I can't _imagine_ why..."

"Hey!" Vanitas grinned at Xion's indignant response, glad that he was getting a reaction out of her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I only meant that it would have been quite _rude _of him to wake you up in the middle of the night to tell you something, but if you want to take it in a different way, fine by me."

Xion opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. They had reached Xehanort's room. The door had a glass window, covered by the blinds inside; the silence made it eerie.

"So... Are you ready to face your fear?" She turned pink.

"What? No! I'm not afraid of him!" Vanitas chuckled, but offered nothing more, instead opening the door for her.

The room was bright. Much more so, in fact, than the hallway. Xion held a hand up to her eyes to shield them, and gasped as she saw the man laying in the white bed.

Xehanort was strapped down to the bed, with several tubes inserted into his arm. His face had several superficial wounds on it, and bandages could be seen on his chest. Xion blushed at his tan, bare shoulders, barely hidden by the silver hair fanned out on the pillows, and focused on looking at her superior's face. He looked asleep with his eyes closed, but she chanced a greeting anyways.

"H-hello." A tan eyelid cracked open, revealing a slightly bloodshot, golden eye, as Xehanort turned his head to face his visitors.

"Hello," he replied in his deep, thoughtful voice, nodding very slightly. Vanitas shrugged behind Xion.

"I brought her. Should I stay here while you talk, or what?" The silver-haired man shook his head, raising his tube-infested arm slightly.

"Stay. I need to talk to you as well..."

* * *

><p>Several long minutes later, an energy-drained Xehanort relaxed back into his numerous white pillows, silently signaling for his two subordinates to leave him be. Vanitas took Xion by her wrist and led her to the darkened waiting room, sitting down next to her on the uncomfortable, stiff-backed, ugly lime-green chairs.<p>

"So..." began the stunned teen; "We're to take over all appointments while he's out for the next two months, follow the list of things to do, and Isa will be back in three weeks to help us... Right?" Vanitas nodded, crossing his legs leisurely.

"Yep."

"And we'll be getting extra pay as compensation for this, right?" He nodded again.

"Uh-huh."

"And tomorrow's Thursday***,** right?"

"All day." Xion stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"And that means work..." she trailed off sleepily, and with her mind fuzzy from lack of sleep, leaned her head on Vanitas's shoulder and dozed off, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>*In all the excitement and tension, Xion had forgotten that the day had already passed into Thursday, making 'tomorrow' actually<em> Friday.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed/favourited/alerted. Here are the review responses!**

**WeDidItForTheDead: No, sorry. Not yet...? ;) I'll leave you to think about that. Should Vanitas ask Xion out?  
><strong>

**Terra ForceXIII: I'm so terribly sorry for my absence! "Vanitas-thing"? What? ^^;**

**Spazz Kadet: Good guess! Sorry, but no.**

**Swandie: Thanks for trying! **

**Once again, thank you everyone! Chapter (four, I think?) is already underway! Stay tuned! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to all fans of this grievously neglected story.  
>I, unfortunately, have been going through a very rough time (a break up + unbelievable trouble with my parents)<strong>**, so I'm sorry, this is the only update for now. I understand you guys may be very frustrated, but I'm doing all I can, what with exams and all.  
><strong>

**It's short and second-rate, no, third-rate. Forgive me?**

**I think my profile has the abridged story of my hiatus status... Not sure.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xion sighed as she reached their office on the twelfth floor.<p>

Why the hell is the elevator blocked from going to the six floor and up? That's plain stupid!

She panted heavily as she leaned exhaustedly on the doorframe, but tried in vain to silence her breathing as Vanitas walked calmly up behind her.

"My, my, you really are out of shape," he said with a smirk. It seemed as though he had not broken a sweat, and his breathing was barely labored.

_Wow, he must be really fit, _thought Xion, but straightened up and brushed off her clothes in an attempt to look respectable as she entered their shared office.

Walking into the clean, white hallway, Vanitas, followed by Xion, passed the empty secretary's room, Xehanort's office, and eventually reached their shared office.

It was a cramped office, but had its own waiting room and examination room, which both were grateful for.

Plopping down with a happy sigh into her own chair, Xion stared at the blank wall in front of her.

I really should decorate this… it's so boring to look at! Besides, our room could do with a bit of color… its all black and white and gray and blue… but Vanitas says that the decorations I brought with me before were a 'distraction'…

"—and he says to finish by tonight," said Vanitas, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up blankly at him.

"Excuse me?" He sighed, clearly irritated at her lack of attention.

"Xehanort wants you to go through this stack of papers, review and evaluate the patients' needs, and finish the paperwork by tonight." Xion looked at her desk.

"What stack of papers?" she asked, then mentally kicked herself.

_Xion, you are _so _out of it today…_

"_This _stack of papers, sweetheart," said Vanitas with a grin as he carried a pile of paperwork and consults over to her desk and placing them down with a _THUD_.

"Enjoy…" he said in a singsong voice. Xion stared, dumbfounded at him, but found her voice not long after.

"H-hey, wait! What about you? What work will you be doing?" she asked. There was _no way _she'd be the one to do all the work without Vanitas at least _contributing_.

Vanitas looked over at her from his desk.

"_I _will be working on that bugged program that Xehanort wants fixed because that secretary of his stuck a virus to it by '_accident_'…"

It was clear from his tone of voice that he clearly did not like Isa.

"Oh well," Xion said cheerfully. "I'm sure Xehanort will pay you more for your trouble!" Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"You _really _believe that?" he asked, disbelieving. Xion frowned and nodded.

"Why not?"

His reaction was not one that she was expecting.

He stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. He laughed for a few minutes, a tear leaking out of his eye, and sighed, looking at Xion with… contentment?

"You are _so _naive," he said, in a teasing-yet-affectionate way.

_Affectionate? No way. I'm imagining things. Vanitas? Affectionate? _

Xion rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, starting on her work.

_Today's just not a good day…_

* * *

><p>It took her nearly the whole afternoon, but once she finished, she felt a feeling of glowing satisfaction within her, strange and yet welcome at the same time.<p>

_Wow. I really did it. _She sighed. _It took a lot outta me, though… _

She buried her head in her hands and leaned them down onto the table, tired, but in a good way.

A shuffling noise made her look up. Vanitas was standing in front of her desk, grinning at her.

Xion felt her cheeks heating up.

_Why am I blushing? _she thought with a hint of panic.

"Y-yes?" she asked nervously, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hey, you're done with your work," Vanitas said smoothly. "How about going out with me tonight?"

What?

Xion stared at him.

"Come again?"

"You know, go out for drinks. Just a couple, my treat, and then I'll drive you home. You've worked hard today, and I just thought maybe you should relax." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine though, if you don't want to. It was just an offer." He turned away when Xion found her voice.

"Wait!"

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I… Are you serious?" Vanitas arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" Xion's mouth moved, but no sound came out as she attempted to find words to fit her feelings. Moments passed and she gave up.

"A-alright. Just... Is it alright if I go home first? I want to change out of my work-clothes, if we're going out for drinks..." She had no idea how to wash alcohol out of her outfits, and knew from experience how clumsy she was after one drink. The faintest of blushes tainted her cheeks at Vanitas's grin.

"Sure thing. I'll drive you there, and then we'll go. I know just the place."


End file.
